Las Máscaras De Skull Kid
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: Tres máscaras de Skull Kid se han perdido en tres dimensiones. Verde, Rojo y Vaati tendrán que ayudarlo a encontrarlas si quieren salir del bosque. YAOI. Vaalink; Blued; Vaavio, Shagreen. Escrito por Dragona Blanca y yo *3*. CAPITULO 02
1. Chapter 1

—**Título****: La Máscara De Skull Kid.**

—**Autoras****: ****Dragona Blanca**** y ****Ninchi Sushari – Vaatiewe****.**

—**Disclaimer****: Zelda no nos pertenece.**

—**Advertencia****: Lemon, yaoi ewe.**

—**Parejas****: VaatixLink; AzulxRojo; VioxVaati; ShadowxLink ewe.**

**En realidad… iba a ser un one-shot xD pero está muy largo uvu así que decidimos dividirlo en dos capítulos… o tres… o cuatro… depende xD más probable, dos uvu. Yo lo subo aquí y Dragona Blanca lo subirá en Amor Yaoi. Porque, últimamente, AY me odia.**

—**Dragona Blanca: y a mi Fanfiction TvT.**

—**Ninchi Sushari: antes… aguántenme con "El Secuestrador". Está largo el capitulo xD.**

— **Dragona Blanca y Ninchi Sushari: Disfruten leyendo uvu.**

* * *

**.::****LA MÁSCARA DE SKULL KID****::.**

**Capítulo 01****:**

"_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el mundo es éste, en el que estamos viviendo? ¿Te has preguntado si puede haber otros mundos dentro de este? ¿U otra dimensiones? Hay leyenda sobre un bosque, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero dicen que en ese bosque hay de todo: elfos, ciclopes, duendes, hadas, fantasmas y muchas cosas más. Pero al final del bosque, en la profundidad, hay un portal que te llevará a otra dimensión. ¿Será una dimensión buena o mala? ¿Qué clase de dimensión te llevará?"._

—Aaah... El mundo tiene sus misterios— suspiró Verde mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo, contemplando las nubes blanquecinas que caminaban por el cielo. Sentado en una banca fuera del colegio, esperaba a su hermano pequeño y a su pareja. No paraba de pensar sobre ese bosque tan misterioso que su profesora ha comentado en su clase. Al menos, lo mantuvo ocupado y desaburrido hasta la llegada de Rojo y Vaati.

—¡Hermano! — Rojo salió del colegio corriendo hacia el rubio a abrazarlo.

—Bien, Rojo, Quítate que sigo yo—Vaati apartó al pequeño Link de su novio para plantarle un beso a Verde.

—Vaati no comas carne en frente de los pobres—dijo Rojo haciendo que se separaran los dos novios.

—Algún día tendrás a la persona con la que puedas besarte y hacer otras cosas, claro—Link acarició la cabeza de su hermano pequeño para después tomar la mano de Vaati.

—Ni que fuera tan necesitado— rió juguetón Rojo —por ahora estoy bien solo— Link y Vaati se miraron con una sonrisa incrédulas entre sí.

—Como digas, ¿Vamos a casa? — el brujo comenzó a caminar y los Links le siguieron el paso.

—¡Por fin viernes! — Rojo estiró sus brazos, fue una semana agotadora para los tres.

—¿Haremos algo mañana? ¿Como salir o algo así? Digo... Para despejar la mente —se encogió de hombros el brujo.

—¡Sí, Me Parece Bien! —Gritó Rojo de emoción.

—Perfecto, ¿Qué opinas tu Link? —preguntó Vaati.

—Pues, sí… Está bien… ¿Qué tal si vamos al hipermercado o a la pradera? —propuso Link con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que mañana veremos a donde ir—comentó Vaati. Después empezó a llover, y los tres chicos se cubrieron de la lluvia yendo a un pequeño granero que estaba cerca de allí.

—¡Genial! ¡Justo tenía que llover!— dijo Link de mal humor.

—Tranquilo hermano, ya veremos cómo salir de aquí—Rojo intentó animar a su hermano.

—Sólo esperemos un rato — el brujo apretó la mano del rubio, quien le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto molesta debido a la lluvia.

—Sí, no va a llover desde ahora para toda la noche, ¿O si? —Sonrió apacible el optimista.

—Sí... —suspiro Verde. Para pasar el tiempo decidió empezar una conversación — ¿Qué tal su día?.

—Pues, el mío bien y va mejorando— Vaati se acercó un poco a Link.

—¡GAAAAAAAY!—gritó Rojo para molestarlos.

—Oh, vamos Rojo, yo tratando de ser cursi y romántico por primera vez y tú lo echas a perder—reprochó Vaati un poco enojado con Rojo.

—Perdón. Pero vi la oportunidad y no quise echarla a perder — Rojo empezó a jugar con un pequeño cerdito que estaba allí. Rojo llevó al cerdito hacia la pared, apoyó las patitas del cerdito y comenzó a cantar — puerco araña, puerco araña, al mal ataca con su tela araña — cantaba infantil.

—¿Tú? ¿Has tenido un buen día, Link? —susurró el brujo antes de depositarle un beso en la frente.

—Sí, estuvo bien y tranquilo—dijo Link para mostrar una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está tu amiga Zelda? — dijo Vaati; Verde rió al notar los celos del brujo en la voz. Le dio un beso en los labios para calmarle aquellos celos.

—Tranquilo, ella es sólo una amiga — susurró meloso.

—Más vale— infló los cachetes el mayor.

—jejeje.

—Verde... —llamo Rojo preocupado con el cerdito en sus manos. Los mayores le dirigieron la mirada — Papá nos dijo que nos necesitaría al salir del colegio.

—Hum… cierto — murmuró Link bajando la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, creo que puedo ayudarlos—dijo Vaati tratando de animar a su novio.

—Pero ¿Cómo?—preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Recuerden que soy un mago, puedo llevarlos a su casa con mi magia—dijo Vaati de una forma presumida.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?—preguntó Link.

—Con magia, tonto—dijo Vaati para luego prepararse a usar su magia — ¡Oh, esperen! ¡Qué tonto!— rió, sacó la gorra minish de su mochila y se la puso en su cabeza — algunas magias no funcionan sin la gorra. Sujétense bien. — Verde y Rojo apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de Vaati, quien pronunció unos conjuros mentalmente para llevarlos a su casa; no obstante, al abrir sus ojos zafiros y rubíes, no se encontraron en ningún lugar familiar.

—¿En dónde estamos?—preguntó Rojo un poco asustado. Los tres chicos estaban en un bosque, era un bosque algo oscuro, y se veía más terrorífico gracias a la lluvia.

—Es un bosque… —contestó Vaati.

—Gracias, Capitán. Obvio, eso se ve enseguida—dijo Rojo de una forma sarcástica.

—Entonces ¿Para qué preguntas?—preguntó Vaati con un poco de ira.

—Ya, ya, ya, chicos… Tranquilos, éste no es el fin del mundo—dijo Link calmando a los chicos.

—Sí, cierto, pero ¿Qué bosque es éste?—preguntó Vaati mirando a los alrededores, para ver si reconocía a algo.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que estoy aquí—dijo Rojo sin reconocer el lugar. Un crujido se oyó escondido entre la arboleda detrás de los chicos. Los tres se giraron hacia donde provenía el ruido. —¿ Podemos irnos de aquí? Este lugar me da miedo — las piernas del más pequeño comenzaron a temblar, se aferró a su hermano mayor sin despegar la vista de aquél punto.

—Sí, puede haber un animal peligroso aquí —se preocupó Verde.

—De acuerdo... — susurró el brujo. Rojo y Link apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de Vaati otra vez. El brujo murmuró unos conjuros, espero unos segundos. Nada. Volvió a repetir el conjuro. Otra vez, nada.

—¡Vamos, Vaati sácanos de aquí! — seguía Rojo con miedo.

—¡Eso intento pero no puedo!—dijo Vaati sin entender lo que pasaba.

—¿¡Cómo que no puedes!?—preguntó Link algo asustado.

—No puedo. No lo sé. Tal vez el bosque está hechizado o algo—dijo Vaati, mirando el cielo que todavía estaba nublado.

—¿Ahora Qué Hacemos?—preguntó Rojo con ganas de llorar.

—Tranquilo, Rojo… Todo saldrá bien —dijo Link calmando a su hermano pequeño, pero después se escuchó otra vez el crujido y estaba vez más cerca —pero… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de esta zona a pie—dijo Link también asustado, tomando a Rojo y a Vaati para comenzar a caminar. Los tres amigos seguían caminando, y el más pequeño ya estaba cansado, y tenía hambre.

—Hermano, tengo hambre — dijo Rojo sentándose en una roca.

—Es cierto… ya hace hambre — dijo Link sentándose en un tronco.

—Sí, y yo ya estoy cansado de caminar—dijo Vaati sentándose a lado de Link y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, provocando que se sonrojara un poco Link.

—Amor, ¿No puedes intentar una vez más? — susurró el rubio hacia su pareja de manera melosa. Vaati perduró pensativo por unos segundos. Observó que la mano de su pareja se entrelazara con la de Rojo. Entrelazó su mano pálida con la de Link y volvió a pronunciar el conjuro. Pero no ha pasado nada.

—Es inútil, Link, si teniendo la gorra no sucede nada, algo malo está pasando. Es una magia poderosa la que está bloqueando mis poderes — habló el brujo. Llevó sus codos hacia sus rodillas — no sé como pudimos terminar aquí... He pronunciado bien el conjuro como para acabar aquí.

—Quiero ir a casa... — gimoteó el más pequeño.

—Me preocupa más mi padre... El quería que lo ayu— mas las palabras de Link fueron calladas por Rojo.

—¿Qué pasa, Rojo?

—... — Silencio. —¿No oyen eso?...

—¿Qué cosas, Rojo?—preguntó Link sin escuchar nada.

—Escuché… la risa de un niño—dijo Rojo tratando de volver a escuchar el sonido.

—¿La risa de un niño?—preguntó Link un poco asustado.

—¿Será un fantasma?—preguntó Vaati en tono de seriedad.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡Un Fantasma, No! ¡Será Otra Cosa Pero Un Fantasma, No!—contestó Link con algo de miedo.

—¡Oh, Por Dios, hermano! ¡No seas niña!—dijo Rojo molestando a su hermano.

—¡NO LO SOY! Recuerda que soy el héroe del tiempo—dijo Link en una forma heróica.

—Bueno, héroe del tiempo, ve a ver que fue el ruido que escuché — dijo Rojo retando a su hermano.

—Ro... Rojo yo no lo escuche, así que no puedo ir a investigar— En el momento en el que dijo eso Link, se volvió a escuchar la risa de un niño acompañado con una melodía.

—Eso debieron de haber escuchado—reclamó Rojo a la pareja.

—Sí, yo sí lo escuche—dijo Vaati.

—¡VAATI! ¡Deberías apoyarme a mí, yo soy tu novio! — dijo Link mientras tenía ganas de llorar.

—Vamos, Link. Veamos que fue ese ruido — dijo Vaati tomando la mano de Link para caminar hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido.

—Está bien —bajó la cabeza el rubio mayor; al segundo, sonrió malicioso mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba al optimista— dejemos al niño solo con los fantasmas — Rojo sintió un tremendo escalofríos recorrer por su espalda.

—Ya, Link. Vamos — rió bajo el brujo mientras comenzaban a caminar. Rojo miró a su alrededor con expresión de miedo. El bosque no daba una buena pinta de bienvenida al trío. Y el sol, escondido detrás de las nubes grises no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Un aullido de un lobo bastó como para que el pequeño cogiera su mochila y corriera hacia la pareja.

—Cobarde — rió Link. Rojo infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia.

—¿Soy yo... O es una flauta lo que se escucha? —habló el brujo antes de que los hermanos se pusieran a discutir infantilmente.

— Ah, pues sí—dijo Rojo quien también escuchó el sonido de la flauta. Los tres chicos caminaron hacia donde se escuchaba la flauta, loa tres llegaron a un espacio muy grande y en ese lugar se escuchaba más fuerte la flauta —aquí es donde se escucha más fuerte—dijo Rojo mirando a todos lados.

—Pues sí, pero aquí no hay nada—dijo Vaati también mirando a todos lados.

—Entonces, sí es un fantasma—dijo Rojo para asustar a su hermano.

—¡NO, CALLATE!—gritó Link temblando. Entonces, de repente, unas hojas secas rodearon de los tres haciendo que se juntaran mucho, y luego una luz iluminó una roca grande donde apareció un Skull Kid. El Skull Kid apareció tocando la flauta y paraba para reírse, y su risa era como la de un niño pequeño.

—Así que… él es el que tocaba la flauta—dijo Vaati mirando al Skull Kid

—Ohhhh, no era un fantasma… ¡Qué mal!—dijo Rojo desanimado.

—No entiendo por qué te desanimas. Si eso es muy bueno—dijo Link muy contento.

—Quería que te asustaras — sonrió apacible el más pequeño, a lo que Link lo quedó mirando raro, por unos segundos.

—Disculpe... — el brujo, al ver que ninguno de los rubios tomaba la iniciativa, optó por tomarla él. — nos hemos perdido y no encontramos la salida, ¿Podrías ayudarnos? — el pequeño Skull Kid clavo su mirada en los tres —... ¿Por favor?— completó la frase. Perduraron unos largos minutos mirándose a los ojos. Skull Kid lucía como si estuviera pensando en algo. A continuación, se bajó de la roca de un salto, y corrió a dirección contraria de los estudiantes.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! — gritaron los tres al unísono. Los pequeños comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección por la que Skull Kid fue. Dando pequeños saltos para esquivar los charcos, los árboles, chocando con varias ramas que se interponían en su camino y tropezando con algunas raíces que sobresalían del suelo, llegaron hasta un pequeño lugar en forma circular. Parecida a la anteriór. Buscaron con la mirada al Skull Kid, quien se hallaba en pie sobre otra roca. Detrás de la roca, se hallaba tres cuevas semicirculares pequeñas, perfecta para que una persona pudiera entrar. Link, Rojo y Vaati miraron absorto dichas cuevas. Y luego al Skull Kid.

—¿Qué es lo que querrá decir?— Preguntó Rojo en voz baja.

—No lo sé — Dijo Link con el mismo tono.

—¡Ya Cállense! Se Puede Enojar — Dijo Vaati callando a sus amigos.

—Ok, nos callamos — dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Sé cual es la salida — dijo el Skull Kid a la respuesta que le preguntó el brujo.

—¿En serió? ¡Genial! ¿Nos podrías decir por dónde es? — preguntó Vaati con un tono de amabilidad.

—Sí, pero primero quiero pedirles un favor —.

—¿Qué clase de favor?—preguntó el Link Verde.

—Bueno... En esas cuevas se encuentran una máscara en cada una, quiero que me las traigan — dijo el Skull Kid señalando las cuevas.

—Ok. Permítenos un momento... — dijo Vaati para luego hablar con los dos hermanos — ¿Qué opinan, chicos? — peguntó el brujo no muy seguro de la propuesta del Skull Kid.

—Pero no sabemos dónde está la salida — dijo Link preocupado.

—Y él es el único que sabe donde está — dijo Rojo mirando al Skull Kid.

—Sí, eso es cierto — dijo el brujo todavía dudando.

—Yo pienso que aceptemos su propuesta—dijo Link muy confiado.

—Yo digo los mismo — dijo Rojo con el mismo tono de su hermano.

—Está bien, tenemos que decirle — dijo Vaati para luego dirigirse al Skull Kid.

—¿Qué dicen? — preguntó Skull Kid a la vez que clavaba la mirada en el brujo.

—Está bien. Te ayudaremos — sonrió el minish.

—Bien. Quiero advertirles que cada cueva conduce hacia una dimensión diferente; en cada una se encuentra una máscara mía. Algunas dimensiones pueden ser peligrosas como otras, no — el trío se miraron entre sí dibujando una mueca de preocupación. — Cuando encuentren mi máscara, regresen y les enseñaré la salida — los tres asintieron — aquí los espero — Skull Kid tomó asiento sobre la roca y comenzó a entonar el bosque con una suave melodía.

—¿Por dónde vamos primero?— cuestionó el Link más adorable.

—Mmm... no lo sé... El de la izquierda, yo quiero ir en esa — Link se encogió de hombros y dio el primer paso. Rojo y Vaati le siguieron atrás. Verde fue el primero en entrar; mas al entrar, una pared invisible apareció impidiéndole a Rojo y a Vaati el acceso hacia esa cueva — ¿Mm? — Link dio media vuelta, se percató de que su hermano y su pareja no podían entrar — ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé... No podemos entrar — respondió Rojo mientras sus manos se apoyaban en dicha pared.

—Solamente una persona puede entrar — Skull Kid detuvo su melodía para darle la advertencia.

—Bueno... creo que tendremos que separarnos—dijo Vaati sin tener algo más que hacer.

—Pero no quiero estar solo — el pequeño Link tenía ganas de llorar.

—Tranquilo, Rojo. Tú eres muy fuerte, tú te puedes defender — dijo Vaati animando al pequeño.

—Sí, Rojo. Tú puedes — el hermano del pequeño lo apoyaba desde la cueva.

—Ok. Seré fuerte y valiente — el pequeño ya se sentía con un poco más de confianza.

—Bueno, Link... Cuídate mucho. No quiero que te pase nada malo — dijo Vaati apoyando sus manos en la pared invisible en donde estaban las de Link.

—Sí, tú también. Cuídate — agregó Link con un tono de sentimiento de amor.

—Bien, ya me voy — se despidió Vaati para luego entrar a la cueva del medio. Rojo entró a la cueva de la derecha y, en el momento en que los tres se adentraron a las cuevas, el Skull Kid siguió tocando la flauta y se reía a veces.

Rojo entró con un poco de miedo. Dando pasos lentos en la tierra. A medida que avanzaba la obscuridad caía, a casi un kilómetro divisó una luz blanca. Rojo seguía avanzando lento, no quería llegar, le atormentaba el miedo de que fuera de esa cueva pueda ver algo peor.

Vaati caminaba sin problemas, al igual que Rojo, a pasos serenos. No tenía malos presentimientos, sólo rogaba que algo malo no les pasara a los Links. En la mitad del camino, una daga se hallaba tirada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la daga. —Esto podría servirme — murmuró mirando detalladamente la daga. A continuación, la guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón y siguió caminando. Verde observaba detalladamente a su alrededor por cada paso que daba, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Una tenue luz naranja se veía a lo lejos. Avanzó hasta llegar a la luz. Rojo, al salir de la cueva vio una especie de bosque, ese bosque se veía muy alegre y muy colorido.

—¡Qué lindo bosque! Jejeje y eso que tenía miedo de ver que me podía pasar — se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el bosque. El pequeño siguió caminando buscando la máscara o algún animal, pero después de unos minutos pudo ver a un chico de espaldas con cuernos de venado. — ¿Eh?... Disculpe, señor — dijo Rojo llamando la atención del chico. El chico volteó para mirar a Rojo y éste último se asustó un poco porque vio a Ghirahim con un vestuario de venado.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, pequeño? — preguntó el Ghirahim venado.

—¿Ghirahim? — preguntó Rojo acercándose a Ghirahim venado.

—Bueno... de hecho, mi nombre es Ghirahim, el venado — se presentó Ghirahim venado.

—¿Eh... Ok?... Bueno, estoy buscando una máscara ¿No la has visto por aquí? — preguntó Rojo tratando de no mirar los cuernos de Ghirahim.

—Bueno... He he... — Ghirahim venado no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien lo llamó

—¡GHIRAHIM, EL VENADO! — se escuchó la voz de otro chico.

—¡Ah! Hola, Vaati, el conejo — saludó Ghirahim al ver que Vaati vestido de conejo se acercaba brincando.

—WADAFACK!? — se preguntó Rojo al ver a Vaati así.

—Hola... ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Vaati a Ghirahim mirando al pequeño.

—No lo sé. Perdona si no te lo pregunté antes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Ghirahim, el venado, al pequeño Link.

—Mi nombre es Rojo, mucho gusto — se presentó Rojo con una sonrisa.

—Mmm... Es un poco raro... ¿No crees? — murmuró el conejo hacia el venado.

—¿Raro en qué sentido? — cuestionó perplejo el peliblanco.

—No es un animal como nosotros — Vaati le examinó de pies a cabeza, adelante y atrás.

—Tienes razón, recién ahora me doy cuenta — Ghirahim comenzó a mirar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Eeh... Yo... No soy de aquí... — rió nervioso Rojo. Los animalitos le quedaron mirando perplejo a Rojo.

—¿Ah no?... ¿De dónde eres, entonces? — se asombró el venado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—De otra dimensión... — respondió el Link optimista.

—¿Otra dimensión? — se preguntaron los dos animalitos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, vengo de Hyrule que está en otra dimensión... algo distinta a la suya.

—¿Tú le crees? — preguntó el venado al conejo.

—No mucho — contestó el conejo.

—Bueno pero no estoy aquí para causar problemas, sólo estoy buscando una máscara — dijo Rojo para no meterse en problemas.

—¿Máscara? — preguntó Vaati mientras estaba en una pose de pensador; Ghirahim hizo lo mismo y el pequeño esperaba una respuesta, hasta que Vaati dijo algo — no sé ustedes pero yo no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío — fue lo único que dijo Vaati para hacer enojar a Rojo.

—Pues, busca algo de comer — dijo Rojo molesto.

—No es fácil — contestó Vaati algo triste.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Rojo curioso.

—Porque él se da cuenta — contestó Ghirahim por su amigo.

—¿Quién es él? — preguntó Rojo un poco confundido.

—Él, es el lobo Azul, él se molesta por todo. Si tomas las cosas que son rara para nosotros, él te golpeará hasta que lo sueltes—.

—¡Vaya!... Suena aterrador—.

—Y lo es. Tenemos que ir a su castillo y que me dé de comer. — contestó Vaati deprimido — de seguro, él tiene la máscara que buscas— dijo animando al pequeño.

—¿Tú crees? — preguntó Rojo.

—Esperemos... — murmuró el venado.

—Síguenos — el conejito comenzó a brincar hacia una dirección siguiendo un caminito de tierra. A lo lejos, el Link optimista logró ver un castillo con un aspecto lúgubre a como estaba acostumbrado ver.

—Vamos, pequeño — insitó el venado Ghirahim comenzando a caminar.

… … …

La noche reinaba, la luna llena se hallaba en lo alto del cielo. Unas antorchas iluminaban lo que era un cementerio abandonado. Vaati miró a su alrededor mientras se mordía el labio inferior. — Lo menos que quiero pensar es que la máscara se encuentre dentro de una tumba — pensó. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y se aferró de la daga, por si acaso. Comenzó a recorrer por todas las tumbas, leyendo cada contenido en cada lápida. — 'Aquí yace: La Princesa Zelda' 'Aquí yace: Impa de los Sheikah' 'Aquí yace: Link, el héroe del tiempo' — se detuvo impactado — ¿Qué?... — preguntó perplejo leyendo la lápida — ¿Qué clase de bromas es ésta? — se rascó la nuca, al lado de dicha tumba, decía 'Aquí yace: Rojo Link, hermano del héroe del tiempo' — ...— absorto. — Pero ¿Qué rayos?... pero de seguro son otros, de hecho esta es otra dimensión, sólo espero que no sea mi misma dimensión pero en el futuro — dijo Vaati viendo la tumba de "Link" — aunque no me afecta mucho ésta — dijo el brujo mirando la tumba de Zelda — bueno... tengo que buscar esa máscara — dijo el brujo mientras se separaba de las tumbas y siguió caminado — bien, si yo fuera una máscara estaría en una cara ¡Eso No Me Sirve! — gritó el brujo enojado consigo mismo. Siguió buscando por todo el cementerio pero no encontraba la famosa máscara — ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estará esa estúpida máscara?— maldijo el brujo. Mientras buscaba sintió que algo o alguien le quitaba su gorro mágico — pero ¿Qué diablos? — se preguntó Vaati para luego voltear hacia donde, supuestamente, estaba su gorro. Cuando volteó vio que su gorro flotaba y se dirigía a una tumba. El brujo fue tras él, y cuando su gorro dejó de flotar, cayó en una lápida que decía "Aquí yace el Vampiro Vio", el brujo no le tomó mucha importancia y tomó su gorro, y cuando lo tomó sintió que una mano lo había tomado la pierna — WADAFACK!? ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! — gritó el minish tratando que la mano lo soltara. Movía su pierna con la intención de salvarse, pero no lo lograba. Aquella mano emanada de la tierra lo tenía bien amarrado. Recordó la daga en su bolsillo. Agarró la daga y cortó el dorso de la mano, dejó una línea de sangre correr por su muñeca. La mano lo soltó. Y Vaati tomó la oportunidad de retroceder. — ¿Qué rayos...? — preguntó desconcertado. Retrocediendo, tropezó con una piedra y cayó sentado. En la tierra sale otra mano y eso dejó más que impresionado, y más cuando vio como un chico salía de la tumba, y salió con la cabeza baja sin mirar al brujo, y cuando el chico ya estuvo por completo fuera de la tumba Vaati se levantó para tomar la daga en ambas manos para defenderse por si ese chico lo atacaba o algo.

—Oye… ¡Qué malo eres!... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó el chico todavía con la cabeza baja Vaati no contestó, sólo se quedó como antes, el chico levantó su cabeza para ver a su atacante, y cuando lo vio se quedó impresionado por la ¨belleza¨ del brujo. — Pero eres un chico muy guapo, no me puedo enojar contigo— dijo el chico con una mirada y sonrisa de lujuria.

—¿Eh? ¿Un chico muy guapo?— se preguntó Vaati confundido — Espera ¿No me vas a atacar?—.

—No, claro que no. Eres muy guapo como para hacerte daño — el chico fue hacia el brujo volando para verlo más de cerca.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—.

—Yo soy Vio, el Vampiro — se presentó el chico para luego mostrar sus colmillos.

—Ya veo...— murmuró el brujo.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? — preguntó serenamente el rubio—.

—Gufuu— mintió Vaati desviando la mirada.

—Mientes— rió bajo el vampiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vaati — rodó los ojos.

—¿Vaati, eh?— el brujo lo examinó, éste chico se parecía mucho a Verde y a Rojo, hasta la vestimenta que dichos chicos suelen usar, salvo que vestía de color violeta. Y una capa colgaba de su cuello unido a una cruz.

—'La máscara!' — se asombró el brujo al ver una máscara de madera colgando del cinturón del vampiro.

—¿Qué tanto miras?— preguntó el rubio.

—¿Eh? Nada… Sólo quería saber si me podrías dar esa linda máscara de madera que tienes allí — contestó Vaati señalando la máscara que tenía el vampiro.

—¿Ah? ¿Esto? — preguntó Vio tomando la máscara.

—Sí, ¿Me la podrías dar… Por favor? — dijo Vaati extendiendo su mano hacia Vio.

—Sí, te la puedo dar — dijo extendiendo la máscara hacia Vaati — pero con una sola condición — dijo para luego apartar la máscara otra vez.

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Vaati algo molesto.

—Lo que quiero es... un beso del chico más guapo de todos — lo dijo con un tono de lujuria.

—¿Y quién es ese chico?—.

—Pues tú, tonto — dijo el vampiro para luego poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del brujo.

—¡NO, TODO MENOS COSAS COMO ESAS! — gritó Vaati para luego apartarse del vampiro.

—¿Eso era un beso? — preguntó Vio.

—Pero yo ya tengo novio. Y lo amo… Y mucho—.

—Pero él no está aquí, él nunca se entrará — dijo Vio para acercarse y mientras más lo hacía más Vaati se alejaba.

—Jejeje —rió Vio maliciosamente. Clavó sus ojos en los de Vaati, su sonrisa jamás se borró de su rostro. El brujo comenzó a retroceder.

—Deja de acercarte — el minish perdía la paciencia.

—No — negó juguetón el vampiro. Una pared detuvo los pasos del brujo, giró la cabeza para mirar al culpable de detener sus pasos. Era un viejo y pequeño mausoleo.

—¡Genial! — bufó. Movió la cabeza encontrando a Vio frente a él. El vampiro llevó su mano hacia el mentón del brujo para que lo mirara a los ojos — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó confundido mas el rubio no respondió, seguía sonriendo. El brujo poco a poco sentía que se dormía, se sentía tranquilo. Vio se emancipó del brujo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Sígueme, Vaati— dijo.

—Sí... Vio...— hipnotizado, lo siguió.

Link caminaba por la cueva con algo de miedo, pero quería ver a su novio lo más pronto posible, así que empezó a correr y en vez en cuando se caía — ¡Diablos! —murmuró Link cuando vio que su ropa se ensució mucho y se rompió. El Link Verde siguió caminando y pudo ver una luz que se veía al final de la cueva — ¡UNA LUZ, SIIIIIII! — dijo Link y siguió corriendo y se volvió a caer — Ok, creo que será mejor que deje de correr — se dijo Link levantándose del piso. Cuando salió de la cueva pudo ver que el lugar era muy terrorífico, sombrío y deprimente y eso le asustaba demasiado al Link Verde — ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba — se dijo a sí mismo con miedo. Siguió caminando por el lugar y mientras caminaba pudo notar que estaba en una especie de jardín sombrío, con las flores todas marchitas y con plantas carnívoras pequeñas; eso no era lo que asustaba a Link, lo que le daba miedo era que se escuchaban lamentos y voces de personas que no podía ver. — Espero encontrar esa máscara pronto — dijo Link entre llantos. Aclaró su garganta y se dio ánimos a sí mismo. — No llores, Link, eres el héroe del tiempo. Y los héroes, no lloran — Siguió avanzando, observó a su alrededor y notó algo — un momento... Este lugar... Este jardín, lo conozco... — dio media vuelta, había venido de una cueva, o eso creía, las paredes con ladrillos grises eran una pista de donde estaba— éste lugar parece el castillo de Zelda pero... —murmuró, gran parte del castillo faltaba o estaba fuera de lugar— parece... Destruido... Como cuando Vaati se adueñó del castillo... — Siguió caminando por el lugar y se dirigió hacia el castillo — parece que hubo una guerra y que Hyrule o sea cual sea éste reino perdió — se dijo Link mientras caminaba por el jardín — Bueno… tengo que buscar esa máscara, pero ¿En dónde estará?— se preguntaba mientras veía hacia todos los lados —supongo que lo más razonable es que entre al castillo—se dijo Link mientras miraba al castillo —bien, voy a entrar y sin sentir miedo—se dijo Link mientras temblaba de miedo — ¿Por qué no me envían a lugares más bonitos— dijo Link para luego ir lentamente al castillo. Entró. Curioseó el lugar, más que un castillo, parecía una mansión. Al entrar, se encontró dentro de un salón, dos grandes puertas de hallaba a su izquierda y derecha. Podría entrar sin problemas pero un par obstáculos lo impedían, trozos de techo. Había unos cuadros y jarrones en ese lugar que han sobrevivido con la mayoría de destrucción, sólo contenían polvo. Link se acercó a ver las fotos; arqueó las cejas absorto al verse en un cuadro teniendo matrimonio con la princesa Zelda y con una bebé en sus brazos. — jeje, eso sería raro… Aparte… yo ya tengo a Vaati—se rió mientras veía el cuadro — pero ese bebé es muy lindo — dijo mientras veía al bebé — me pregunto si Vaati le gustará tener una familia conmigo — se preguntó Link mientras empezaba a deprimirse ya que no estaba con su novio — bueno, sigamos —se dijo animándose y mirando más cuadros. Siguió viendo cuadros y mientras más caminaba, vio como una línea de tiempo empezaba por él y muchos soldados atrás de él. Mientras más avanzaba iban desapareciendo soldados. — Entonces… ¿Yo morí en ésta dimensión? — se preguntó mientras miraba el último cuadro, donde había uno que otro soldado pero no estaba él. — Bueno… ya no me tengo que distraer con esas cosas. Tal vez nunca pase — dijo alejándose de la zona de los cuadros. — Puede que sea la misma persona pero la dimensión es otra, pensó —. Una escalera se hallaba a su paso; subió. Al final del escalón, se encontró con dos puertas de madera como las que se hallaban abajo. Llevó su vista hacia una y luego hacia la otra, una y otra vez. No se decidía cual abrir primero. Así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que se decidió. Se decidió por la puerta del frente. Apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte y empujó de manera sútil. Asomó la cabeza, un pasillo con tres puertas lo esperaban. — ¡Oh bueno, tres puertas, un chico y un único destino, que es seguro la muerte! —pensó con sarcasmo al ver las tres puertas — Bueno… creo que...— miraba las tres puertas una y otra vez— bueno… dos de esas de seguro son malas y una no, así que tengo que escoger sabiamente— se dijo mientras miraba las puertas con una miraba de seriedad — De tín marín de don pingüe cúcara mácara títere fue yo no fui fue tete pégale pégale que ella fue — dijo mientas señalaba cada puerta y terminó con la del centro — bien, con esa— caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y empujó la puerta. Al abrirla sintió una brisa y eso hizo que se asustara un poco. — Ok… eso sí me dio miedo — pensó mientras veía lo que había en la puerta y vio un gran pasillo con unas cuantas puertas a los lados — bien… creo que esto tardará un buen rato… Un momento... — se dijo a sí mismo, cerró la puerta para luego abrir la tercera, donde también había un pasillo con varias puertas. Cerró dicha puerta y se dirigió hacia la primera. También había un pasillo con varias puertas— ¿Cómo rayos está construido éste lugar? — se cuestionó cerrando la puerta. Volvió hacia la puerta del centro y se adentró en ella. Intentó abrir las puertas pero todas estaban cerradas, se inclinaba a observar por la cerradura. Nada, sólo obscuridad. Salió de ese lugar, en cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo que no había visto antes: una nota pegada a la pared, al lado de la ventana. Link se acercó a leer la nota, en ella rezaba: "Las llaves se encuentran en la sala del recibidor". — ¡Puf! ¿Cuál es la sala del recibidor? — refunfuñó. Caminó hacia la puerta que lo condujo allí. —¿Será ésta? — preguntó volviendo a la primera sala, la primera que vio cuando entró. Comenzó a bajar por la escalera, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda cuando en la mitad de la escalera se percató de unas nueve llaves. Link no recordaba haberlas visto ahí. Varias preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza como si alguien estaría jugando con él. — Esto me da muy mala espina—pensó Link mientras miraba las nueve llaves — bien… creo que mi técnica no servirá aquí, así que... no sé — se dijo Link mientras miraba las llaves— bien, ya está — tomó la llave del centro. En el momento en que la tomó, las otras desaparecieron — bien, espero que haya sido una buena idea — se dirigió a la escalera para ir a la habitación de las puertas. Pero mientras subía sentía que algo o alguien lo estaba mirando y siguiendo. — Namás no espero que sea Slenderman o Jeff The Killer — pensó mientras seguía caminando. Pero mientras caminaba se decidió a voltear. No vio nada y eso lo empezaba a asustar. — esto ya no es gracioso, ¿Quién está allí? — preguntó Link en voz alta. Nadie respondió. Y nadie estaba ahí. La sensación de que él no estaba solo le atormentaba al rubio. Meneó la cabeza, se convenció de que era, solamente, su imaginación. Link metía la llave en cada cerradura. Ninguna dio un buen resultado. Solamente, la penúltima — ¡Se abrió! — dibujó una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta lentamente, su estomago sintió un leve dolor debido a los nervios. Asomó la cabeza. — Aw... — se tranquilizó. Era una habitación, común y corriente. — supongo que me equivoqué. Pero, al menos, no hay nada malo aquí — dijo mientras entró por completo a la habitación — creo que será mejor buscar esa máscara. Tal vez esté aquí. — Empezó a buscar por toda la habitación para comprobar si podía estar allí la máscara pero mientras buscaba, seguía sintiendo que había alguien más con él. Trataba de distraerse con otra cosa, pero luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y eso hizo que Link gritara de una manera muy gay. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Ya Basta! ¿¡Quién Está Allí!? — dijo Link volteando pero no veía nada — ¡Sé que estas aquí, y yo no estoy loco! ¡SAL!—. Una risa traviesa acompasó la habitación. La puerta se cerró. Link corrió hacia la puerta y tiró de ella para abrirla, pero estaba bien cerrada.

—Eres un cobarde…— dijo una voz, Link se volteó a ver. Su corazón llegó a su boca al ver a un niño sentado en la cama. Un joven muy parecido a él, salvo su cabello ya que era violeta oscuro. Vestía de una túnica larga color negra y una calza blanca debajo, como también una playera de mangas blanca del mismo color.

—¡Yo no soy cobarde, Tú lo eres! —dijo el rubio algo asustado por la presencia del nuevo chico.

—¿Por qué me dices cobarde a mi? Si tú eres el que gritó como niña en mi castillo.

—¡NO GRITO CÓMO NIÑA!. ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Tu castillo? –

—Sí, éste es mi hogar. Aparte nadie más vive aquí, solo yo. Soy como el rey de éste castillo — dijo el chico oscuro mientras se ponía una corona.

—¿Eh? Claro, bueno en fin, ¿Por qué me estabas asustando? — preguntó el rubio un poco más tranquilo.

—Es que estaba aburrido, no tenía nada mejor que hacer — contestó el chico algo deprimido —eres el único humano aparte de mí que hay aquí.

—¿Único humano? —preguntó un confuso Verde.

—No lo entenderás... — calló por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en algo— Espera... ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Ni yo lo sé, me perdí con mi hermano y mi pareja en un bosque, le pedimos ayuda a un Skull Kid y él dijo que nos ayudará si encontramos sus máscaras; y aquí estoy, buscando su máscara.

—Creo que se a que máscara te refieres — dijo la sombra mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su mentón. — está escondida en una habitación.

—¡Genial! ¿Me ayudas a encontrarla? — sonrió Link.

—No— negó con la cabeza el chico oscuro— búscalo tú— sonrió malicioso.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?. No seas malo. ¡Ayúdame! Necesito regresar. Mira si me ayudas te daré lo quieras — propuso el rubio en una forma de desesperación.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?—.

—Lo que tú quieras—.

—Mmhh… No lo sé… déjame pensarlo — dijo el chico mientras estaba en una pose de pensador.

—Vamos… No seas malo—.

—Yo quiero muchas cosas... Y yo sé que tú no me darás lo que yo quiero, salir de aquí.

—Eh!? — confundido— claro que si, te sacare de aquí, pero ayudame a encontrar la máscara.

—Como puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó el chico oscuro.

—Pues, yo soy de fiar, créeme — dijo Link quien le sonrió al otro chico — dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó el rubio al otro chico.

—Me llamo Shadow Link—.

—Bueno Shadow Link yo me llamo Link — se presentó el rubio.

—Todavía no estoy muy seguro—dijo Shadow Link todavía no muy convencido.

—Vamos… confía en mí—dijo Link tomando la mano de Shadow Link.

—Si no cumples tu promesa, te la verás conmigo, Link— le susurró en un tono muy escalofriante para el rubio.

**CONTINUARÁ :D**

* * *

—**Ninchi Sushari: ****JAJAJAJAJA no me imagino a Vaati brincando x'D que lindooo!**

—**Dragona Blanca: Jejeje, yo tampoco pero de seguro se vería tan lindo**

—**Ninchi Sushari: Muy muy bonito *.* xD conejito vaati saltarin! xD.**

—**Dragona Blanca: Me gusta hacer éste fanfic contigo, es divertido n_n.**

—**Ninchi Sushari: Me too *3* de a dos o más es divertido uvu.**

—**Dragona Blanca y Ninchi Sushari: Ojalá les haya gustado éste capitulo.**

—**Ninchi Sushari: Gracias por leer :D**

**—Dragona Blanca: Nadie se muere por dejar un review n_n.**

— **Dragona Blanca y Ninchi Sushari: nos vemos en el siguiente n_n!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! volvimos con el segundo capítulo :3 el motivo por la que nos tardamos fue porque... jeje... pensé que Dragona Blanca no tenía inspiración y era que me tocaba a mí continuarlo LOL xD y aparte de que cuando lo corregía, siempre me pasaba algo e_e.**

**Disfrutenlo tanto como Dragona Blanca y yo al escribirlo x3.**

* * *

**.::CAPÍTULO 02::.**

—Veamos... Que yo recuerde, hay una habitación repleta de máscaras... —murmuró Shadow Link.

—¿Dices que es tu castillo y no recuerdas esa habitación?— preguntó Link expresando un gesto falible entre burla y sarcasmo.

—Lo único que uso aquí es la cocina, la habitación y el baño. Nada más — caminaron hacia la sala de recibidor nuevamente.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí? — preguntó Link. Shadow Link se dirigió hacia un modular que el rubio no había visto. Abrió un cajón y sacó varias llaves.

—Éstas son todas las llave del castillo; pero nosotros necesitamos ésta — dijo Shadow Link quien sacó una llave que era diferente a las demás ya que era de color rojo.

—¿Para qué es esa llave? — preguntó Link mirando la llave que tenía el chico oscuro.

—Ésta llave abre todas las puertas, cofres y armarios del castillo—.

—¡Wooow! ¡Esa llave me gusta! — dijo Link contento.

—Bien, vamos — dijo Shadow Link quien tomó accidentalmente la mano de Link — lo siento — se disculpó Shadow Link con el rubio, quien estaba confundido por lo que había hecho Shadow Link.

—Bien, te sigo — dijo Link para luego seguir al chico. Subieron las escaleras, entraron por la primera puerta que se encontraron.

—Empecemos desde el primero— abrió la primera puerta y entró en ella — Link... Escucha, debemos darnos prisa con esto, una vez que la noche cae, los fantasmas salen y nos esconderán lo que estamos buscando — hablaba el peli morado mientras abría una puerta que daba hacia una habitación vacía — no, ésta no es.

—¿Fan—fa—fantasma? — tartamudeó el rubio.

—Sí, fantasma. No me digas que les tienes miedo —dijo Shadow Link en tono de burla.

—N..no yo n...no tengo mi...miedo — dijo Link quien estaba literalmente temblando.

—Sí, tienes miedo —dijo Shadow Link abriendo otra puerta — aquí tampoco es — dijo para dirigirse a la tercera puerta.

—Ya deja de burlarte de mí — se molestó con la sombra. De repente, se escuchó un lamento de un fantasma e hizo que Link se juntara más a Shadow Link, la sombra no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla.

—Ya... tranquilo... yo te cuido —.

—¿Cómo no puedes tenerle miedo?.

—Llevo muchos años aquí — sonrió sereno la sombra mientras abría otra puerta, que daba a un cuarto de maniquíes — aquí tampoco — cerró la puerta— espera...— nuevamente, la abrió— ahí está la máscara —señaló la máscara que se encontraba adornando un rostro.

—¡Sí, genia! —dijo Link para luego entrar a la habitación y tomar la máscara — listo, ya la tengo—dijo el rubio con la máscara en las manos, caminó hacia la sombra para luego darle un abrazo de oso.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shadow Link algo alarmado.

—Namás quería darte las gracias de una forma especial — dijo el rubio sin soltar a Shadow Link.

—Pero... ésta manera no me gusta, suéltame — el peli morado trató que Link lo soltara.

—¿Y cómo te gusta? — preguntó el rubio algo enojado. Shadow Link levantó la ceja ante lo dicho por el oji azul. Inconscientemente, movió sus ojos detrás de Link y dibujó una expresión de susto.

—¡Link! ¡Cuidado! — corrió a su amigo esquivando un coscorrón que el maniquí quería darle al rubio, el mismo maniquí que tenía la máscara.

—Gracias... Pero ¿Qué fue eso? — exclamó el rubio al ver al maniquí moviéndose.

—Deben ser los fantasmas que te dije—.

—Odio los fantasmas—dijo Link con algo de miedo.

—Ahora no es el momento de tener miedo, éste es el momento de ser valientes y enfrentarnos a esa cosa — Shadow Link tomó al rubio para alejarse un poco del maniquí.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos hacer? —.

—No lo sé ¿No tienes alguna arma? —preguntó la sombra.

—No, ahorita no — contestó Link algo precupado.

—Genial... Lo que faltaba—.

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes algún arma en éste castillo? — preguntó Link.

—Eeeh... Tenía, pero ya no sirven, ven — Shadow Link comenzó a correr con el rubio tomado de la mano. Corrieron hasta la habitación de Shadow Link. Durante la corrida, varios maniquíes y muñecos cobraban vida; voces de todo genero y edad inundaban el castillo de a poco. Algunos modulares se movian.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo — dijo la sombra cerrando la puerta y trabándola con algunas mesitas de noche.

—¿Qué pasa aquí ? Porque se llena de fantasma durante la noche?.

—Es a la noche cuando salen... Le temen a la luz.

—Ah bueno, eso tiene mucha lógica—.

—Bien... supongo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí toda la noche — dijo Shadow Link sentándose en su cama.

—¿¡QUÉ!? Pero... ¿No hay otra forma de salir? — preguntó Link alterado.

—Nop, no la hay — dijo Shadow Link muy relajado.

—Pero... yo no me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche, tengo que ir con mi hermano y con mi novio —.

—Y yo quiero salir de éste lugar ahora mismo, pero hay cosas que no se puede hacer, así que ponte comodo porque esta va ser una noche larga —dijo de una forma agresiva la sombra.

—Bien, pero mañana quiero irme de aquí, y tú vas a regresar conmigo, recuerda—dijo Link tomando asiento en la cama.

—¿En serio? ¿Me vas a llevar contigo? —preguntó Shadow Link sorprendido.

—Sí, yo te lo prometí — sonrió el rubio.

—Gracias — fue inevitable para Shadow Link no sonreir. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, como si intentaran abrirla; Link se asustó y se aferró a la sombra — tranquilo, no es la primera noche que pasa esto — le calmó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados — en éste castillo han muerto muchas personas... Bueno, en éste mundo para ser más específicos... Ellos sólo quieren vengarse de los humanos.

—¿Por qué de nosotros? — piensan que nos estamos burlando de ellos por tener carne y hueso... A parte de eso, quieren encontrar al asesino que destruyó éste mundo.

—¿Y quién fue el asesino? — preguntó Link todavía aferrado a Shadow Link.

—Pues, el hechicero Vaati — la respuesta sorprendió al rubio.

—¿Seguro que fue él? — inquirió Link sin creer lo que decía el chico.

—No estoy muy seguro pero es lo más probable — eso hizo que Link se clamara un poco.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—.

—Es que, en mi mundo, mi pareja es el hechicero Vaati — respondió Link un poco sonrojado.

—¿En serio?—.

—Sí, y lo quiero mucho—.

—¿Y él a ti?—.

—Pues sí, siempre me dice que me ama—.

—Bueno... Cada dimensión, alguien es diferente. — otro golpe se escuchó en la puerta, provocó que Link volviera a saltar del susto — mejor vayamos a dormir, no nos dejarán en paz hasta el amanecer... —se levantó de su asiento para correr la sábana, se sacó su cinturón, sus botas y su túnica. Luego se acostó.

—¿Y yo dónde voy a dormir? — preguntó Link algo asustado por los ruidos.

—Pues... conmigo ¿No?—dijo Shadow Link haciendo un espacio para que se acostara el rubio.

—Bien, gracias — dijo Link para luego quitarse las botas y su cinturón para luego acostarse al lado de Shadow Link.

—Creo que será mejor que te quites la ropa — sugirió la sombra.

—No, así estoy bien, gracias — dijo Link algo nervioso.

—No estés apenado ni nervioso, los dos somos chicos — dijo Shadow Link tomando asiento para mirar a Link.

—Así estoy bien, gracias — dijo Link para luego tapar su cara con la sábana.

—Pero... Tu uniforme escolar va a arruinarse — le dijo la sombra.

—Dije que no.— Shadow Link suspiró, se levantó de la cama, se encaminó hacia el armario y le dio a Link una playera verde y calza blanca.

—No arruines tu uniforme.— Link inspiró hondo. Tomó asiento en la cama, se desabrochó la camisa para luego ponerse la playera de mangas largas; sin levantarse de la cama, se sacó el pantalón para reemplazarlo por la calza. Shadow Link Link lo observaba detenidamente. — eres lindo— le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dijiste lindo? — preguntó Link quien se había sonrojado ante el comentario.

—Sí, eres muy lindo — Shadow Link se empezó a acercar al rubio.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? —dijo Link algo dudoso. Shadow Link no dijo nada, sólo siguió acercándose al rubio, quien se estaba poniendo nervioso. — o... oye re...recuerda que tengo no...novio — Link se levantó de la cama para seguir alejándose de Shadow Link.

—¿Y? A mí no me importa, sigues siendo lindo — seguía acercándose.

—Jejeje entiendo... Pero lo que te trato de decir es que soy fiel a mi pareja — rió nervioso Link. La sombra se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Link.

—No puedo evitarlo, me recuerdas a alguien que ame hace mucho tiempo y ya he dejado de amarlo...

—Parece que no...

—Sí... Sólo que tú eres diferente. — volvió a su cama — ven, acuéstate, hace frío y pescarás un resfrío si sigues ahí.

—Está bien — se acercó a la cama — pero si tratas de hacer algo, te mato — dijo Link en forma de amenaza.

—Tranquilo... Trataré de no hacer nada — sonrió la sombra sin despegar la mirada en el rubio.

—Y no me mires tanto — dijo Link un poco sonrojado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo te estoy mirando—.

—Pero no me gusta que me miren—.

—¿Sabes? Dicen que si no te gusta que te miren es porque tienes ojos bonitos — comentó Shadow Link tomando la cara de Link para que lo mire — y es cierto... tus ojos son lindos — Link se sonrojó por el comentario que hizo Shadow Link e hizo que lo soltara para no mirarle más.

—O...oye ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico que amabas? — preguntó Link tratando se cambiar de tema.

—... — la sombra permaneció callado por unos segundos, como si tratara de recordar — Azul... No, ese no era... Vio... Sí, era Vio — afirmó— pero como te dije, ha pasado tanto tiempo que se marchitó lo que yo sentía por él. Se perdieron esas esperanzas de volverlo a ver... — abrazó a Link por la cintura.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó absorto el rubio.

—Ya sé cómo me puedes agradecer por ayudarte a encontrar la máscara — dijo Shadow Link acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

—¿Có..cómo? — preguntó Link algo nervioso.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con tu novio Vaati? — preguntó Shadow Link sin soltar a Link.

—No te lo diré — Link se sonrojó ante dicha pregunta.

—Bueno, lo que quiero es que tengas sexo conmigo —dijo Shadow Link para besar la mejilla de Link.

—No voy a tener sexo conmigo, yo soy fiel a Vaati — se molestó Link.

—Sólo será una noche y ya, no te pido gran cosa y… ¿Será 'contigo' ? Sería como masturbarte si tienes sexo contigo mismo — rió la sombra.

—¡Cuando estoy nervioso digo cualquier cosa! — le amonestó el rubio.

—Por favor, sólo por hoy.

—Sí lo hacemos ahora, entonces, no te sacaré de aquí mañana — sonrió malicioso el rubio. Shadow Link se quedó atónito por unos segundos. Link sonrió triunfante al dejar sin palabras al peli morado. Shadow Link volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, se acercó al oído de Link y le susurró.

—Si no aceptas, te sacaré de mi habitación y dormirás con los fantasmas. — Link se quedó callado y su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero después de pensarlo dijo algo que hizo sonreír a Shadow Link.

—¿Sólo por ésta vez? — preguntó Link algo nervioso.

—Sí, sólo por ésta vez — respondió Shadow Link con una sonrisa.

—Está bien... pero nada de decirle a la otra persona que esto pasó ¿De acuerdo? — dejó en claro el rubio.

—Confía en mí — Shadow Link se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio y luego otro y otro; con cada beso fue acercándose más a los labios de Link. Link no correspondió al principio, no obstante, recordó los fantasmas e hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder a cualquier ataque de la sombra. — ¡Qué lindos labios, tan dulces! — susurró entre besos, Link hizo oídos sordos a sus halagos — me gustaría besarlos todos los días.

—Pero sólo podrás besarlos por ésta vez —dijo Link algo apenado.

—Por eso mismo los voy a aprovechar por completo ésta noche — dijo para luego atacar otra vez los labios de Link. Después ses besos bajaron hasta el cuello del rubio, allí fue cuando un pequeño gemido de Link se dejó escuchar.

—Vaya... Te está gustando ¿Verdad? — preguntó Shadow Link con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

—...—.

—Lo tomaré como un 'Sí' — lanzó una risilla.

—No fui yo, fue un fantasma — intentó excusarse el rubio.

—Sí, claro, lo que digas, Link— respondió incrédulo la sombra. Dio unos tres besos en el cuello de su uke, para luego volver a disfrutar de aquellos labios. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su vientre con la intención de levantar la playera color verde manzana, y jugar con uno de sus pezones. Link al sentir el contacto del peli morado hizo soltar otra leve gemido, mas fue callado por la boca de Shadow Link — ésta vez no lo puedes negar, te gusta y mucho — volvió a besar a Link con más pasión y siguió jugando con sus pezones. Pellizcándolos logró que se pusieran duros — vamos... dí que te gusta — ordenó la sombra. El rubio se resistió. No podía pero quería negarlo. El rubio se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua de Shadow Link entrar en su cavidad bucal. Experimentaba unas emociones raras pero no eran malas. Abarcó el cuello de Shadow Link y correspondió apasionadamente el beso hasta que sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno.

—Sí... Me está... Gustando — respondió entrecortado.

—Jeje, lo sabía —dijo Shadow Link con una sonrisa. Los besos siguieron al igual que las caricias, Link ya sólo quería sentir más a la sombra —Link... sé sincero ¿Te está gustado? — preguntó Shadow Link en un tono de seriedad.

—Sí— respondió confuso el rubio — ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntarlo? — esta vez fue Link quien comenzó a llenar besos la mejilla de la sombra.

—Porque quiero saber si en realidad te gusta... a mi me encanta — dijo Shadow Link para luego quitarle por completo la ropa al rubio — y tú me gustas de verdad — dijo para luego besar el vientre de Link.

—Jeje eso hace cosquillas — rió Link ante el tacto de la sombra.

—Jeje, eres lindo — dijo para después tomar el miembro de Link y empezar a masturbarlo.

—¡Aaah!— Link arqueó su espalda — ¿Ya...Ya te gusto? Pero aaah... — se quejaba debido a que la sombra frotaba su intimidad con velocidad y fuerza — no... No llevamos ni un dia completo en conocernos mmnng...

—...— la sombra detuvo su labor por unos segundos. Link tenía razón, no llevaban ni un día y Shadow Link ya comenzaba a gustarle. ¿Le gusta su físico? ¿O algo más? — tienes razón Link, creo que no debería hacer ésto — dijo Shadow Link algo desanimado.

—Pero dime... ¿Por qué dijiste que yo te gustaba? ¿Por mi físico o por qué? — preguntó Linkcurioso y sonrojado levemente.

—Bueno es que antes de que me enamorara de Vio, había otro chico que se había robado mi corazón, pero él no era mío — respondió Shadow Link de una forma triste.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? — cuestionó Link mientras se acercaba a Shadow Link.

—Su nombre nunca se me va olvidar, su nombre era Link, pero le decían Verde — dijo para luego revivir un dulce beso de Link.

—¡Qué raro...! — murmuró el rubio entre besos — a mí también me llaman 'Verde'.

—No me sorprende... El Link del que te hablo era de ésta dimensión, no me sorprende que haya otro igual.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese Link? — cuestionó el rubio perplejo y curioso. Cesó los besos que Shadow Link le proporcionaba con tal de saber.

—Pues, en el momento en el que le dije lo que sentía por él, me rechazó y eligió al estúpido de Vaati. Luego... se casó con la princesa Zelda y Vaati, en un ataque de ira, declaró la guerra al reino y asesinó a mi amado Verde —contestó Shadow mientras seguía repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de Link.

—Oh... Por lo que se ve... No ha pasado hace mucho lo de la guerra.. Mmnng — gimió ante el beso de la sombra en su cuello — raro de Vaati, él sería capaz de perdonar... ¿No?.

—Sí... En realidad, Verde se juntó con él para robarle información y lo traicionó.

—Uy... Ya veo...

—Y tú... tú eres igual a él, no cabe duda... Tu rostro... Tus ojos... Tu actitud... Todo... — las yemas de sus dedos caminaron por todo el torso del rubio. Link, cada tanto sentía escalofríos debido a que la mano de Shadow Link estaba fría. — te vi... Y lo que sentía por él ha vuelto ha nacer... No quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto contigo. — bajó su cabeza hasta su pezón nuevamente, y comenzó a lamer, mientras su mano, frotaba el miembro del rubio.

—Ahhh .. n..no es...espera — gemía Link al sentir el contacto de la sombra.

—No, no me voy a detener ahora —dijo Shadow haciendo que Link se asustara un poco.

—No me hagas daño — pidió el rubio con miedo.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Verde —dijo sútil la sombra besando la mano del rubio. A continuación, Shadow Link se acomodó, abrió las piernas de Verde, se inclinó hasta su intimidad para comenzar a lamer de ella. Despacio, de abajo a arriba.

—Mmmnngh — gemía el rubio mientras retorcía su espalda. —Mmh, esp... espera — gemía mientras tomaba el cabello del peli morado.

—NO — alzó la voz Shadow tomando las manos de su uke.

—Ah... me gu. ..gusta — dijo el rubio al volver a sentir al chico oscuro en su intimidad.

—¿En serio? — se sorprendió la sombra.

—Sí... Continúa, por favor... — dijo el rubio de manera entrecortante. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la sombra. Soltó las manos de Link y volvió con su labor. — ¡Aaaahh! — Link se mordía el labio inferior al sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de la sombra.

—Me encanta tus gemidos — sonrió Shadow Link. El rubio, sin saber por qué, tomó los cabellos de Shadow para hacer los movimientos más rápidos.

—Jejeje sí que te esta gustando — comentó Shadow después de toser un poco a causa de la acción de Link.

—¡Cállate y sigue, por favor! — pidió Link para seguir gimiendo. Una llama de placer se encendía de a poco en sus cuerpos. Shadow Link comenzó a bajar y a subir, desde una velocidad lenta. Los gemidos de Link llegaban a sus oídos como una bella melodía que le insitaban a no parar. El rubio cerró sus ojos y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás entre gemidos. — ¡aaah...! ¡Más... Más rápido...! — pedía el rubio. El chico oscuro aumentó su velocidad para satisfacer al pequeño — ¡Ah..ah s...sí! Más — pedía a gemidos el rubio. Le encantaba los gemidos de su uke, quería escucharlos más fuertes. Emancipó su boca del miembro del rubio para poder respirar por unos segundos. Luego, volvió a introducir su boca en su miembro. Ésta vez, comenzó a moverse rápido. — ¡Ah...! Me gu... Gusta — al pequeño le encantaba lo que la sombra le estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. El peli morado siguió con su labor por unos minutos hasta que Link se vino dentro de su boca. — lo... Lo siento — se disculpó el rubio, avergonzado. Shadow Link se relamió los labios, luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes... Creo que ya sabes que sigue ¿No? —.

—Pues sí pero... Primero tus dedos ¿No? — preguntó el rubio sonrojado.

—Pues claro. Primero lámelos — el chico peli morado le puso sus dedos en su boca. — eres tan lindo — le susurró al oído. Llevó dos dedos hacia los labios de Link para que éste comenzara a lubricarlos con su saliva. Link agarró la mano de su seme, lamió y chupó dos dedos como si fuera una paleta.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? — preguntó Link quien paró su acción.

—Sí, pero continúa pequeño — volvió a meter sus dedos en su boca. Link continuó lamiendo por unos segundos más — suficiente — Shadow Link le apartó la mano. Notó un poco de temor dibujarse en el rostro del rubio. — tranquilo... — le susurró mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente. Link solamente, sonrió.

—Está bien, pero no me lastimes, sé gentil — Link separó un poco sus piernas.

—No te prometo nada, pero trataré — dijo para luego volver a besar a Link en los labios. La mano de Shadow iba hacia la pequeña entrada de Link para poder prepararlo.

—Ah...—se quejó el rubio. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimió sus quejidos a salir. Shadow Link metió su segundo dedo, Link comenzaba a rasguñar la sábana. — aaayy— soltó un suave y agudo quejido cuando sintió el tercer dedo.

—Perdón ¿Te lastimé? — preguntó Shadow preocupado.

—Un poco... pero es...estoy b...bien — dijo Link entre gemidos.

—Bien, iré con más cuidado — avisó para luego besar la mejilla del sombra movió sus dedos de una manera poco lenta, abriendo un poco más la entrada del rubio. Luego, sacó sus dedos de Link.

—Aaah...— unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Recorrieron por sus cálidas mejillas hasta caer a la sábana y mancharla de lágrimas.

—¿Link...? — susurró la sombra.

—Estoy bien — volvió a sonreír.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? — preguntó Shadow preocupado por el pequeño.

—Estoy bien, en serio — dice el rubio sonrojado. Shadow no le creía pero como quiera siguió con sus movimientos —¡Ah... ah...! ..Shadow Link... ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Link sonrojado.

—Claro que sí... Me gusta mucho, pero creo que te estoy lastimado... ¿En serio que no hay ningún problema si te lastimo? No me importa parar.

—Vuelves a preguntarme y no responderé — infló los cachetes el rubio en señal de molestia.

—Lo siento — se disculpó la sombra. Sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Link. Titubeó por unos segundos mientras se bajaba el pijama.

—Es normal que me duela al principio, será mi primera vez—.

—Sí...— sonrió más tranquilo el peli violeta — es verdad... — acomodó un poco las piernas de su uke, acomodó su intimidad y poco a poco fue metiéndolo dentro de Link.

—¡Ah...! ¡Ah...! ¡AAAH! —soltó un fuerte gemido el rubio al sentir al chico oscuro en él — ¡Ah...! Aún no te mue...muevas Shadow Link —pidió Link entre gemidos.

—De acuerdo... cuando quieras que me mueva dímelo, por favor — pidió Shadow Link a su pequeño, Link asintió con la cabeza. Shadow Link esperó hasta que su uke se acostumbrara. Poco a poco notaba que el mohín doloroso iba desapareciendo de Link. Sin su permiso, con la mayor lentitud y sutileza, comenzó a moverse.

—¡Ah...ah! — gimió Link a medida que el ojirubí se movia en él — me gu...gusta...

—Te quiero... — dijo el pelimorado besando la frente del rubio. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shadow para poder abrazarlo.

—Yo también te quiero, Shadow Link—murmuró el rubio sonrojado y apenado. Shadow Link lo escuchó y sonrió al escucharlo. Sentía como el deseo de demostrarle todos sus sentimientos a la persona que había amado, se estaba cumpliendo.

—¡Aaah...! ¡Qué lindo se siente! — exclamó con un tono lleno de ternura. Link sólo gemía de placer por cada movimiento, quería más.

—Dame más, por favor—pidió Link mientras besaba a la sombra con ternura.

—Como lo desees — y así fue como las embestidas fueron más brutales.

—¡AH...! ¡AH...! ¡MÁ...MÁS, SHADOW! —pedía Link a gritos. Aumentaba la velocidad, los fuertes gemidos del rubio le excitaban de tal manera que se olvidaron de los fantasmas que los esperaban fuera. Se detuvo por unos segundos, se acomodó y apoyó sus manos en la cintura calida y temblorosa de Link. Nuevamente comenzó a penetrar, a chocar su piel con la del rubio de una manera placentera. — ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaaah! — seguía gimiendo. Gemidos, la única manera para liberar el placer que lo ahogaba. Shadow, mientras más veía al rubio más se enamoraba, aunque sabía que no era del Link del que se había enamorado, mas no le importaba — ¡AH...! ¡AH...! —gemia Link sin control, sin importarle nada, tanto que se acercó a Shadow para besarlo de una forma linda y apasionada al mismo tiempo que Shadow seguía con sus envestidas de una manera muy fuerte. — ¡Me... Aah... Me vengo... Aaah! — cortó el beso el rubio.

—¡Aaah..!. ¿Puedes... Aguantar un aaah poco más? — preguntó la sombra.

—No... mmng no puedo... — respondió. Shadow Link comenzó a hacer de sus embestidas más rápida, él tampoco ya no daba más.

—Li...Link terminemos ju...juntos... por favor — pidió la sombra mientras embestía más rápido al pequeño.

—¡Ah...ah... s...sí! —asintió Link entre gemidos . Poco a poco ambos estaban apunto de llegar al climax, el primero en hacerlo fue el rubio quien se vino en su vientre y en la de Shadow. El peli morado también lo hizo al mismo tiempo que el rubio, pero se vino en el interior de Link, y eso provocó que Link soltara un fuerte y último gemido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shadow con el pequeño al ver que se había venido en él.

—Tranquilo... no pasa nada... me gustó — dijo Link con la respiracion agitada mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa al oji rubí.

—Diosa, eres realmente lindo — dijo Shadow mientras volvía a besar a Link. Luego, sacó su intimidad de su uke. Y se acostó al lado del rubio; el corazón les latía rápido a los dos, parecía que en cualquier momento ambos sufrirían un ataque cardíaco. Link clavó la mirada en él, sin borrar su sonrisa, lo abrazó. La sombra acomodó las sábanas y correspondió el abrazo del rubio. — Creo que fui un tonto... — murmuró, Link permaneció unos segundos observándolo.— o era ésto, o salir de aquí la recompesa que me darías por ayudarte a encontrar la máscara. Creo que me quedaré aquí por siempre. — Link negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa no conseguía borrarse de su rostro.

—No importa los favores... Te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Shadow algo sorprendido.

—Sí, te lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—.

—Cada segundo que estoy contigo, más me enamoro de ti — comentó el chico oscuro para darle un beso en la frente.

—Pero recuerda que estoy con Vaati.

—...Oye... ¿Tú dejarías a Vaati si yo te pido que fueras mi novio?

—... — el silencio reinó en la habitación; al menos, en los dos ya que fuera de la habitacion estaban los fantasmas intentando entrar. Link clavó sus ojos zafiros en los de la sombra. Absorto, impresionado y con la mente en blanco.

—¿Link? — llamó la sombra sacándolo de su pensamientos. Link se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada por unos segundos; luego, le dio la espalda a Shadow Link y se cubrió con la sábana.

—Déjame pensarlo... — murmuró bajo.

—Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario — Shadow Link le depositó un beso en la mejilla, lo abrazó por la cintura y cerró sus ojos. Entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo junto con Link.

* * *

Ghirahim y Vaati llevaron a Rojo hacia el lobo Azul, y mientras caminaban Rojo pudo ver que había muchos humanos—animales que algunos le daban miedo al pequeño Link. — Ya vamos a llegar, pequeño. Mira, ese es el castillo — dijo Ghirahim señalando el castillo del lobo Azul, el cual era algo grande y de color azul y blanco.

—Vaya... ¡Qué castillo tan... gay! — dijo entre risas el pequeño Rojo al ver el castillo.

—Oye no te rías, el lobo Azul te puede escuchar, él tiene un gran oído — dijo el conejo Vaati quien le tapo la boca a Rojo.

—Lo siento — se disculpó el pequeño mas su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. — Ahem ahem — aclaró su garganta — ¡Qué raro...! Desde lejos, parecía un castillo escalofriante... — comentó un poco perplejo.

—Sí... Desde lejos tiene otro aspecto — se encogió de hombros el venado. El conejo abrió la puerta y, entre brincos comenzó a entrar seguido del venado.

—Vaya... Es muy grande el castillo — dijo el pequeño al entrar al castillo.

—Sí, pero recuerda que no tienes que hacer que se enoje el lobo, porque quién sabe qué pueda hacerte ¿De acuerdo? — dejó en claro el conejo Vaati.

—Sí, tranquilo. No creo que se vaya a enojar conmigo, yo soy adorable.

—Estás jodido — dijo el venado.

—Recemos para que no le pase nada, Ghira el venado — suspiró cansino el conejo, quien al estar hablando con Rojo no se fijó el Gatito Link que cruzaba en su camino con una bandeja de comida en manos. Ambos chocaron, el gatito Verde cayo al suelo y la comida se disperso por todo el suelo. — lo siento, Link el gato... No te ví — dijo el conejito mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Verde le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de que no importaba mucho. En cuanto vio que la comida hecha para el lobo se había hecho a perder, entró en pánico.

—¡Te voy a matar, Vaati el conejo! — se enojó Verde — ¿¡Qué rayos le digo a Azul el Lobo Ahora!? — preguntaba.

—¡Lo Siento! ¡Fue tu culpa por cruzarte en mi camino!

—Ok, chicos cálmense. Es más que obvio que Link el gato está en problemas. Pero... creo que te podemos ayudar — dijo Rojo tratando de calmar a los chicos.

—Bueno. Ayúdalo tú, yo no pienso ayudarlo — dijo el conejo algo molesto.

—Pues, yo no necesito tu ayuda, sólo necesito la ayuda de éste chico — dijo el gato tomando el brazo de Rojo.

—Pues bien, ¡Llévatelo! — dijo Vaati quien estaba molesto. Rojo fue arrastrado hacia una inmensa cocina. Una vez allí, el gatito Link le puso un sombrerito de chef, como también, el típico uniforme blanco.

—¡Qué buen niño eres! No como los otros idiotas — murmuró el gatito.

—Ehm gracias, Verde el gatito, pero no tienes que decirles idiotas — dijo Rojo sonriendo compasívo.

—Pero tú no los conoces — dijo el gatito algo molesto.

—Ok, no te enojes. Mejor dime... cómo puedo ayudarte — dijo el pequeño Link.

—Pues tenemos que hacer la comida de Azul, antes de que baje — se alteró el gatito Verde.

—Ajam... ¿Y qué tipo de comida debemos hacerle? — preguntó Rojo.

—Intentemos hacerle pescado con... No sé... Algunos fideos... — suspiró agotado — le había hecho un buen almuerzo y ese estúpido conejo me tiró la comida.

—Te oí — dijo el conejo entrando a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió Verde.

—Nada. Sólo... Quiero avisar que voy a despertar al lobo Azul...

—¡NO! Por favor, no lo despiertes — pidió el gatito casí de rodillas.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Qué pasa si le hace algo malo el lobo? — preguntó Rojo algo triste.

—No me importa, tengo que despertarlo — dijo el conejo quien intentó irse del lugar, pero Rojo lo detuvo.

—Por favor, te lo pido — dijo Rojo con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—Pero... Si no lo despierto, me pegará — se rascó la nuca el conejito Vaati — gatito Link, tú sabes que el lobo tarda unos quince minutos para levantarse de la cama, intentaré entretenerlo como puedo mientras tanto densen prisa con el almuerzo.

—Claro, siempre y cuando tú no vuelvas a tirar mi almuerzo — murmuró el felino.

—Lo siento ¿Feliz? — Rojo le dio el paso al conejito. Rojo miró al gatito de una manera rara. Se acercó al animalito y comenzó a ayudarlo.

—¡Qué raro que el conejito Vaati y tú siempre discutan...! Y eso que en mi dimensión ustedes dos son parejas.

—¿Cómo pareja? Eso sería raro para nosotros, siempre estamos discutiendo — dijo el gatito mientras se reía.

—¿Pero no te parece un poco guapo? — preguntó el pequeño Link.

—Pues sólo un poco — confesó el Link Verde.

—¿Pero como se llevan mal no le dices nada? — preguntó el pequeño ayudando al gatito a cocinar.

—Aparte de que siempre hace que Azul me regañe, por eso me cae mal — dijo el gatito con cara de enojo.

—Oh... Ya veo... — murmuró Rojo bajo.

—Pero algún día me la pagará ese maldito conejo — sonrió malicioso mientras afilaba dos cuchillas lo que causó un escalofrío recorrer por la espalda del Link optimista — y el venado Ghira no se queda atrás. Muajajaja. — Rojo puso dos pescaditos en la sartén y esperó a que se cocieran mientras el gatito se encargaba de algunas papas. Una vez listo el almuerzo, el gatito Link le rogó a Rojo con ojitos brillantes que le llevara el almuerzo al lobo.

—Esta bien, yo lo llevo — toma la comida — ¿En dónde está la habitación de Azul? — preguntó Rojo antes de salir de la cocina.

—Está en la parte de arriba, namás busca una puerta de color azul y es esa — indicó el gatito a su nuevo amigo.

—Bien, en seguida vuelvo — se retira de la cocina, caminó hacia las escaleras y subió para buscar la habitación de Azul. Seguía caminado hasta que encontró la puerta de color azul que estaba al final del pasíllo. A medida que avanzaba, observó al conejito Vaati y al venado Ghirahim salir molestos. —¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó Rojo un poco curioso.

—No lo aguantamos — respondió el venado.

—Desde que él llegó, ésta aldea se vino abajo — murmuró el conejito sobándose la cabeza.

—Hum... — los animalitos se alejaron de Rojo, el rubio clavó la mirada en sus espaldas hasta que se alejaron completamente. Una vez lejos, armó valor y entró. — ehm... voy a entrar — avisó el pequeño Rojo al cuarto.

—Adelante — escuchó Rojo la voz de alguien.

—Disculpe señor... pero ¿Dónde dejo su comida? — preguntó buscando con la mirada al lobo.

—Dámela — respondió. La voz que se escuchaba provenía de una cuna. Rojo tragó saliva, a pasos lentos se fue acercando, ya de por sí la voz le causaba escalofríos. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, vio a un joven muy parecido a él, salvo que tenía orejas de lobo, algunos bigotes también, y pelos en los brazos. El joven abrió sus ojos. —¿Quién eres tú? — se sobresaltó al ver a Rojo de cerca.

—Ehm, yo soy Rojo, soy nuevo por aquí — contestó el pequeño Link con un poco de miedo.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? — preguntó el lobo notando el miedo del chico.

—Estoy buscando una máscara — contestó el pequeño un poco más tranquilo.

—Ven... — el lobo Azul cogió la bandeja, tomó asíento y se hizo a un lado — toma asíento — le señaló con la mirada a lo que Rojo obedeció con miedo, la mirada ruda del lobo le causaba temor.

—¿Qué máscara estás buscando?.

—No lo sé... — respondió el optimista — bueno... No sé cómo es la máscara pero es de Skull Kid — añadió.

—Sé cual es y no te la daré.

—¿Por Qué? — sobresaltó el pequeño.

—Porque es mía — contestó el lobo mirando seriamente al pequeño.

—Pero si no me la das... nunca más volveré a ver a mi hermano — dijo el pequeño Link preocupado.

—Pues, te vas a quedar aquí para siempre, así que acostumbrate porque te vas a quedar aquí para siempre — le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo al chico haciendo que se espantara un poco. — ahora lárgate, quiero comer — ordenó frío. Rojo infló sus cachetes y un poco molesto salió de la habitación, dejando al lobo solo. Salió y se dirigió a la cocina donde también se encontraban el venado y el conejo.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó sereno el venado.

—No quiere darme la máscara y me dijo que me acostumbre que me quedaré aquí — se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

—Bienvenido al grupo — lanzó una risilla el conejo.

—Pero... Quiero regresar con mi hermano y con Vaati — dijo en un tono triste.

—Yo soy Vaati—dijo el conejo con una sonrisa.

—Tú no, el otro Vaati — contestó el pequeño algo deprimido.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás? — preguntó el venado.

—Puedes entrar en la noche y robar la máscara — propuso el conejo al pequeño Link.

—No, esa idea es absurda — desvió la mirada Rojo pero luego sonrió cuando los animalitos le miraron raro — bromeo jejeje es una buena idea, gatito Link.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo lo dije! — brincó el conejo señalándose.

—Ya oíste, conejo Vaati, tengo buenas ideas — rió el gatito a lo que el conejo le miró molesto.

—Pero... ¿Cómo puedo robar su máscara? — cuestionó Rojo.

—Hum... bueno... — el venado se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza. —El lobo Azul siempre recorre todo su castillo por la noche para verificar que todos estemos durmiendo y que no haya nadie, ningún intruso escondido en el castillo. Al momento que sale de su habitación, podrías entrar y robarle la máscara.

—Suena bien... — murmuró pensativo Rojo —... ¿Y dónde guarda la máscara?.

—Eso ya no lo sé, todos los días lo esconde en un lugar distinto — respondió sereno el venado.

—Allí vas a tener que buscarlo — dijo el conejo.

—Vas a tener que ser rápido — dijo el gatito.

—Pero vamos a ocupar un señuelo — dijo el venado pensando.

—¿Y por qué necesitamos un señuelo? — preguntó el pequeño Link.

—Porque creo que te va estar buscando a ti en especial — contesto el gatito.

—Hagan ruidos, llamen su atención — se encogió de hombros Rojo.

—Eso haremos... pero tú sé rápido — Ghirahim se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

—Sí... — murmuró Rojo bajando la cabeza. Después de unas horas callo la noche y todos los animales y Rojo.

—¿Estás listo, Rojo? — preguntó el venado al pequeño Link.

—Estoy nervioso pero sí, estoy listo — dijo Rojo algo asustado.

—Tranquilo, todo irá bien — dijo el conejo tratando de calmar al pequeño.

—Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te mate — dijo el gatito en forma de burla.

—No estás ayudando, gato — dijo Vaati algo molesto.

—Perdón — rió bajo el gato. Los animalitos llevaron a Rojo hacia una columna, la cual se encontraba a un metro de la habitación del lobo.

—Te quedarás aquí — ordenó el venado — cuando veas al lobo Azul salir, entras y le sacas la máscara.

—Sí — asintió Rojo.

—Nosotros trataremos de distraerlo — dijo el conejo — suerte — de a poco, se fue alejando de Rojo junto a los otros animalitos.

—Gracias... — sonrió Rojo algo nervioso.

—Bien... ¿Listos? — dijo Vaati a sus amigos.

—Sí, listos — dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¡AHORA! —grito Vaati con todas sus fuerzas. Todos empezaron a cantar y a hacer ruido con muchas cosas para hacer que Azul saliera de su habitación. El Lobo, escuchando los gritos y los golpes, no dudó en salir de su habitación a pasos rápidos.

—¿Qué demonios? Tuvieron el día entero para cantar — murmuró molesto al salir de la habitación.

—Bien... — Rojo esperó unos cinco segundos antes de entrar a la habitación del lobo. El pequeño Rojo empezó a buscar la máscara por todas patres pero no la encontraba. — ¿En dónde estará? — se preguntó el pequeño sin encontrar nada. Buscó dentro de los armarios, en los cajones, debajo de la cama, hurgó en algunas cajas; pero nada, no había nada.

Mientras tanto.

—¡Dejen De Cantar Esa Música! — bramó el lobo. —Encima... la cantan mal.

—Lo siento... — se disculparon los animalitos.

—Vayansen a dormir, es muy tarde como para que canten — el lobo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la cocina. Ghirahim asomó la cabeza para verificar hacia donde se dirigía, en cuanto vio que subía por las escaleras comenzó a hacer señas al gatito y conejo.

—¡Todos Quieren... Todos Quieren... Todos Quieren Ya Ser Un Gato Jazz! ¡Aleluya! — los animalitos comenzaron a cantar y golpear utensilios con sartenes y ollas. El lobo los oyó, se detuvo y volvió hacia ellos molestos.

—¿¡QUÉ RAYOS LES DIJE!? — bramó mientras se arremangaba la playera amagando golpearlos. El venado, el gatito y el conejo tiraron los utensilios al suelo y comenzaron a correr por todas partes intentando marear al lobo.

—Diosas... ¿En dónde está? — se preguntaba Rojo algo desesperado. Luego notó una máscara arriba de un armario pero estaba muy alto — genial... ¿Ahora qué? — se preguntó Rojo mirando la máscara. Estaba buscando algo que lo ayudara a subir pero no encontraba algo que fuera muy alto. Buscando con la mrada, encontró un sofá; así que lo empujó hacia el closet pero no era muy alto; por lo que empezó a saltar para alcanzarlo — vamos —dijo Rojo saltando cada vez más y más alto. Con el dedo índice logró tocarlo y provocar que la máscara cayera en sus manos. — ¡Sí! — sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya se pudo imaginar estando en su casa cenando con su hermano y futuro cuñado. Sintió una pequeña cosquilla en el dorso de su mano, bajó la mirada para ver que era y su piel empalideció al ver una tarántula en su mano izquierda — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! — Gritó sacudiendo su mano y caminando hacia atrás olvidándose que estaba parado sobre un sofá. Quiso sostenerse del armario pero éste cayó al igual que Rojo, las ropas y los libros se dispersaron por todas partes. El lobo escucho el ruido que venia de su habitación.

—Era una distracción ¿Verdad? — preguntó mirando a los animales con mucho enojo.

—Sí — contestaron los animales algo asustados. El lobo fue a la habitación y vio su armario tirado al piso pero no veia al culpable, así que cerró la suerte con seguro para que nadie saliera ni nadie entrara; empezó a curiosear por toda la habitación. Mientras el lobo buscaba, el pequeño Rojo estaba debajo de la cama algo asustado ya que sólo veía los pies de Azul y cada vez que se acercaba se asustaba más.

—Sé que estás aquí... — habló mirando a su alrededor. Rojo tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos, rezando a la Diosa que no lo encontrara. El lobo observó cada detalle de su habitación para comprobar lo que faltaba; recordó que por la tarde un niño muy parecido a él le pidió una máscara. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba donde estaba en armario. No estaba. — ¿¡Dónde Rayos Está La Máscara!? — gruñó como lobo.

—¡Achís! — un estornudo se le escapó a Rojo, el lobo movió la cabeza hacia donde provino el ruido y se dirigió a donde su cama para levantarla y encontrarse con Rojo, quien temblaba de miedo.

— ¡Tú! — levantó a Rojo, lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a apretar su cuello con sus manos — ¡Devuélveme mi máscara!.

—¡N—NO! — Rojo comenzaba a rasguñar en vano la mano de Azul —L—la nece—sito — hablaba entrecortado — para sa...lir de aquí... — El lobo lo seguía tomando del cuello, pero Rojo en un momento de desesperación empezó a mover sus pies y en un de sus movimientos patio a Azul en su miembro y eso hizo que lo soltara — Lo... Lo siento — se disculpó Rojo quien estaba recuperando la respiración. —De verdad, lo siento — se acercó al lobo, quien se agachó del dolor.

—Sólo... dame la máscara y vete de aquí — masculló el mayor.

—¡Pero es que no entiendes! ¡Me perdí en un bosque con mi hermano y mi cuñado y sólo saldremos de ahí si ayudamos a encontrar las máscaras de Skull Kid!

—Está bien... pero te la voy si me das algo mejor que la máscara — dijo Azul tomando la máscara y alejándola de Rojo.

—Pero yo no tengo nada valioso que darte — dijo Rojo mirando si tenía algo en su uniforme que fuera valioso.

—Entonces, no regresarás — dijo dándole la espalda a Rojo, se acercó a un cajón donde guardó la máscara y la cerró con llave. Una vez cerrada, sus oídos captaron sollozos; se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. —¿Por qué lloras?.

—Quiero volver con mi hermano y con mi papá — el pequeño cubrió su carita.

—Pues, lo siento — djjo el lobo sin importarle los sentimientos del pequeño.

—Haré lo que sea... pero al menos, déjame regresar a Hyrule... — dicho eso, el lobo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Hyrule? ¿Vives en Hyrule?

—Sí, ¿Porque preguntas? — preguntó el pequeño todavía llorando.

—Es que yo antes era de allí — contestó el lobo.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar conmigo si me das la máscara — dijo un poco más tranquilo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el lobo sin creerle mucho al chico.

—Sí — sonrió, aún así podía notarse una ligera tristeza en su rostro. Extendió su brazo, cerró su mano a excepción del meñique — es una promesa.

—... — el lobo lo pensó por unos largo segundos antes de entrelazar su meñique con la de Rojo. — está bien...

**CONTINUARÁ :D**

* * *

**Sufran de intriga, bitches! Ok no xD. Gracias por leer y doble gracias por los reviews que dejan uvu.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente uvu.**


End file.
